


白包 After Time （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 After Time （短篇）

边伯贤睁开眼睛，看着白花花的天花板，一时不知所措。  
看了看四周，是自己的房间，可是刚刚......自己明明坐在咖啡厅里？  
坐起身子，自己身穿着睡衣，窗外的阳光已经刺痛眼睛。

这时门打开了。  
“你终于肯醒了？快洗漱我们还要去练团。”  
脑袋在高速运转的边伯贤，却被大学生模样的朴灿烈打断，更无措了。  
朴灿烈见他还在发呆，疑惑地走到床前，把手直接贴到边伯贤额头。  
“没发烧，那是昨天刺激太大了？”  
“什......么刺激？”边伯贤被大手一挡眼前一黑，心情似乎更乱了。  
“珉锡学长和你告白。”  
“哈？”

眼前再次明亮起来，边伯贤却是看着手里的明信片，抬起头，人在咖啡厅了，外面是暗黑的冷冬。  
“........”张了嘴又闭上，边伯贤不确定刚刚是自己意识错乱了，还是单纯太集中在回忆里。  
“不是哦，你只是短暂到了另一个时空。”  
转头看向声音处，笑出月牙弯弯笑眼的吴世勋，说出一句让他有点惊心的话。

“要不要再试一次？”吴世勋手伸向边伯贤手中的怀表，逆时针转动一圈。

边伯贤回过神，看着眼前满脸担心的金珉锡，吓得人往后翻，从椅子跌落。  
摔得屁股疼，却让边伯贤瞬间清醒。  
“有没有摔伤？”金珉锡伸出双手，想把人拉起来，却被边伯贤顺势地拉住手，重心不稳地跌向对方。  
不管是哪个时空，还是穿越过去，边伯贤这次要信一次玄学。

离开食堂，边伯贤假装不经意地四处看，是他就读过的大学。  
经由沿途打招呼的人，他确定了自己目前的情况。  
自己是文化艺术经营学大三，打算转系。  
金珉锡是文化创意学系研究生。  
这和自己原本的过去一模一样。  
“伯贤，你真的考虑清楚了吗？就算插生考试加上学分，你还是要大二读起.....”  
“不转了。”边伯贤停下脚步，对金珉锡笑得开心。  
“啊？”金珉锡吓得眼睛瞪大嘴巴长大，和记忆里的他重叠起来。

边伯贤眼眶一热，努力稳住情绪。

“之后研究所再选就好了。”这个选择，就是当年他们之间埋下种子的开始。  
可惜等他发现时，金珉锡却是连人都不见了。  
金珉锡一直盯着他，像是想弄明白边伯贤的想法，但怎么都不明白。  
趁着走到角落，把人拉到没人看到的地方，低头快速地亲了一下，边伯贤满意的看着金珉锡又是一脸呆愣。

不知道定律是什么，那还是从自己想过的每一个细节都改一改。  
要把眼前这人，完完全全刻入骨髓，捧在心尖爱着。

睁开眼睛，看到熟悉的咖啡厅，还有眼前的吴世勋。  
边伯贤发现手里的明信片内容换了。  
原本是满满无奈的道别，现在是看着都能感受到当事人开心的心情。  
“怎么样？”  
“只能继续努力了。”边伯贤没发觉自己的笑容也改变了。

吴世勋推推眼镜，跟着笑了。  
“可是你只剩下一次机会了，还要用吗？”  
边伯贤愣了下，虽然自己也没期望可以改变多少，如果是不同的时空，至少自己在那里已经很好了。  
现实中，毕竟都发生了，怎么重来。  
摇摇头，边伯贤把明信片收好。“虽然不知道这怀表到底是什么，可是在另一个时空，自己能抓住幸福就好。”

盯着看了一会儿，吴世勋接过怀表起身准备离开，那明天公司见，会议十点开始别忘了。”  
边伯贤点点头，把咖啡喝完也离开了咖啡厅。  
没注意到另一个位置上，有人拿着同样的怀表。

制作人的会议向来烧脑，尤其现在其他艺人的路线都不能重叠，加上自身的觉悟够不够也会影响到公司的策划。  
边伯贤总觉得自己老了。  
听着大家俨然都把公关的工作都揽上身了，无奈地暂停，“公关就留给相关人士，我们还是集中在制作部分。就音乐风格来说，偶像歌手已经太饱和....”  
“边总监，打扰下。”吴世勋打开门，示意边伯贤出去。

走到门口边伯贤愣住了。  
“今天空降的创意总监，金珉锡。下一场演唱会策划开始由他接手。”  
吴世勋开玩笑的介绍彼此，那人打了下吴世勋，而边伯贤还在震惊中。  
“那你继续开会吧，等下我会努力把朴灿烈拉到会议室。”  
两人走远了，边伯贤还是没回过神。直到有人拍拍他肩膀，他才赶紧拉回神志，继续开会。

蹲在冰箱旁，边伯贤抱着一小盒蛋糕有一口没一口吃着。  
“你干嘛？”朴灿烈拿着冰咖打开冰箱，才注意到这奇怪的人。  
边伯贤只是摇摇头，朴灿烈却明白了。  
看来是太震惊，连公关危机都能帮忙处理的边大神，现在却救不了自己。  
“世勋说他是真的今早才接到通知有两人空降，所以来不及通知你。”  
“他要刺激我也不用这种方式。”边伯贤表示理解。  
他们这几人相处多少年，吴世勋还不是这么恶趣味的人。  
朴灿烈还想说什么，但想想还是转了话题。

蹲到腿麻了，边伯贤才想回到工作上，强撑住冰箱站起来，看到眼前的人时禁不住腿软又蹲了下去。  
刺痛感让边伯贤干脆坐在地上按摩脚，时不时看向金珉锡。  
看到对方有点搞笑的反应，金珉锡噗嗤笑了出来，拉过一个椅子，使力扶起边伯贤让他坐上去。

“我是长得丑了还是长帅了，至于让你一直那么震惊。”  
还会对自己开玩笑了，能不震惊吗？！  
边伯贤揉着双腿，心想没怀表自己也没穿越能力，怎么剧情突然奇怪起来了？  
自从那次金珉锡铁了心分手后，边伯贤是不敢想任何可能性，只能告诉自己错过了就别再纠缠对方。  
金珉锡看似温柔，可是性格的韧性只有他明白。

如果大学时候的针锋相对是青春，那出社会后的相濡以沫就是带刺玫瑰。  
刺痛多了，麻木了，也累了。  
两人即使人不同公司，但圈子就是圆的，不接触也能听到任何事。  
边伯贤那时候还是个爆红歌手，金珉锡已经是个金牌经纪人，只有他选择带谁，轮不到别人来点他。  
纸醉金迷接触多总有失足的时候。

夜店里被陷害，这么俗套的事，就是发生了。  
边伯贤后来才知道，是金珉锡私底下找上自己的公关，把手头上的关系都用上了，才找到了证据证明自己的清白。  
也是那时候，他们彻底分手了。  
明知道那女人存心和自己暧昧却不拒绝，边伯贤深知是自己的错。

每每想起金珉锡因为工作回到家，默默坐在沙发上发呆到眼角泛泪，他都会紧抱着他，无言相伴。  
每每回忆自己录歌录到嗓子沙哑，情绪不稳定时，金珉锡就拿着一保温瓶默默陪在录音室外。  
他只能更爱金珉锡，可是已经回不去。

“边总监，还有很多事要问你，你可以动了吗？”金珉锡低下头，狠狠捏了下边伯贤的大腿。  
痛得边伯贤觉得肯定淤青了。还有莫名的，熟悉感。  
“世勋都带你看过了吧，那先和我去一趟企划部吧。”调整下自己的心情，重新回到边总监的状态。

金珉锡是第一次作为同事和边伯贤一起共事，从那件事后边伯贤就慢慢退到幕后，却比当歌手时候更耀眼。  
他熟练运用自己舞台的表演经验，结合其他人的专业知识，更难得的是没有烂脾气。  
“金总监，关于DN的演唱会，已经呈交第一版计划，今天下午要和歌手开初次会议。”被派做金珉锡助理的男生在一旁汇报，同时平板操作。  
“成勋，李部长回来了没？”边伯贤手机亮起，看了眼信息后打断助理的话。

一旁的金珉锡看着边伯贤认真的工作模样，下意识摸了摸外套口袋里的怀表。

时光飞逝，自两人重遇已经过了两个月，虽然每天都在公司遇到，但始终没有进一步的机会。  
边伯贤狠灌了一口可乐，不加掩饰的打嗝惹来一旁的吴世勋侧目。  
“怎么，和珉锡哥还是那样？”  
“那样是哪样，现在能平心静气地相处是我最感激的。”咬一口炸鸡，加班后的宵夜就是美味。  
“边总监，这不是你呀。”  
“吴经理，这也不像你啊。你什么时候那么关心别人的感情问题。”

吴世勋喝了杯酒，把怀表递给边伯贤。  
“给你，最后一次机会就看你要不要用了。”  
边伯贤看了眼，只是收下。  
“这种玩意儿你到底哪里收集来，上次给朴灿烈还有个什么.....”  
“回忆石头。”  
“..........你以前都不信这些东西不是吗？”边伯贤把剩下的炸鸡推到吴世勋面前。

以前的吴世勋别说不信，甚至一心向主，周边的人都以为他一定会去当神父。  
结果却被朴灿烈给掰弯了，不对，到底谁掰的说也说不准。  
“还记得我复学后的第一个决心吗？”  
边伯贤脱口而出，“要开始相信任何可能性。”  
“诶嘿，果然我伯贤哥最明白我。”吴世勋咬了口炸鸡，他一直最喜欢粘着边伯贤说事，因为边伯贤不会对他说教，也会换位思考。

边伯贤忍不住翻白眼，然后就看到推门而入的朴灿烈，还有身后的金珉锡。  
满口可乐吞不下去，边伯贤觉得自己可能会呛晕。  
本来两人的宵夜变成了四人组，一旁的朴灿烈还一直拉吴世勋甜蜜。  
“呀朴灿烈！”边伯贤和金珉锡同时开口，而吴世勋正着朴灿烈的手咬了一口炸鸡，笑了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好啦。明天是周末，好好休息吧，我们先走了。”  
“你大头，我明天还要加班！都是你的错！”边伯贤忍住把骨头丟向吴世勋的冲动，白眼翻不完。

金珉锡慢慢地喝着啤酒，吃了几块炸鸡就没兴趣了。  
边伯贤不知怎么开口，也只能默默喝口可乐再吃口炸鸡，回过神来都吃撑了。  
金珉锡从背包里翻出一排药丸，边伯贤愣了半天都没接下。他还记得以前金珉锡因为他很常闹肚子又小痛小伤，练就随身携带不少药品，后来连自己的经纪人也被他训练得一样。  
“别太惊讶，只是习惯。我自己有时候也会胃痛。”

“你.....为什么.....”边伯贤鼓起勇气还是问了出口，却见金珉锡把一个东西放到桌上。  
一个怀表，和吴世勋给他的一模一样。  
“这个，你也有吧？”金珉锡语气平稳，不像在质问。  
“我.....不是......那个......”边伯贤却担心金珉锡误会了。  
“别乱想。这是我几年前带艺人到北欧录制节目时，经过一间店买的。虽然我没有收集的兴趣，可是看到这个怀表却莫名的很想要，拿在手里也莫名感触。”

握在手里，金珉锡慢慢回忆起以前，“把怀表带在身上也有一股安心的感觉，说实话，也让我没再那么难受。”  
边伯贤想问的话都梗在喉咙，忍不住心里痛骂自己。  
“有天，经过一家咖啡厅，也没什么事就买了杯咖啡坐下来休息。边总监，猜猜接下来的事？”

脑筋转得快的边伯贤，也想到自己拿到怀表时候的那天。  
吴世勋也说了是自己去北欧出差时看到那怀表，一股强烈的想法是一定要买来送给边伯贤。  
那时候还想吴世勋闹自己玩，细想吴世勋的话，这怀表原本是一对，但店家在不知道故事的情况下分开卖了。  
后来知道了也只当故事说给吴世勋听。那二货却拿他来实验。

“那天听到你和世勋的对话，我就上网试着找了下。在那地方曾流传，一对看着普通的怀表，如果是被不同的人买去，会在某一天相遇，在不知情的情况下一起去到某个时空。”  
金珉锡顿了下，抬头看向边伯贤，“所以那天.....你看到的是我。”

所以才会对你的选择，那么惊讶。

边伯贤突然感觉头倍儿疼，一种撕拉的疼，让他不得不抵着桌子一直深呼吸。  
金珉锡赶紧坐到一旁，翻找背包找看能舒缓头疼的要，却被人一把抱住。  
“让我....靠一下......”  
边伯贤说完之后失去了意识。

睁开眼睛，边伯贤一时之间不敢乱动。  
他很害怕，很害怕自己是在另一个时空，太美好了会让他崩溃。  
如果他不知道金珉锡也有那怀表，不知道金珉锡曾经的心情，不知道在另一个时空遇见的金珉锡是同一个时空过去的，他还能深埋藏在心底。  
只有在很累的深夜里，挖出来回忆的过去。

直到金珉锡的脸放大在自己眼前。

“头还痛吗？放心，你没穿越。”两人之间的默契，就算分开多年，金珉锡也能猜出边伯贤的心思。  
边伯贤抓抓脸，难得脸红地撑起身子，“我睡了多久？”  
“现在是第二天傍晚了，在我家。先喝杯水，我叫了外卖等下就能吃了。”

“珉锡。”边伯贤打断他的话，双手紧抱着床头的人。  
“你倒是肯主动了。”  
“对不起。”  
“别说了，先好好休息吧。公司那里我让他们把开会资料发到你的邮箱，你好点了再看。也和企划部讨论了，时间还允许，周一再讨论.....”

一个吻落下，房间安静下来。

吻渐渐加深，边伯贤把金珉锡抱往自己往后倒，金珉锡下意识双手撑在两旁，担心自己压疼了对方。  
边伯贤却把人抱得更紧，就是这样的他让他无法放手。  
明明自己遍体鳞伤可是又有原谅别人的胸怀。

深入彼此的身体时，断断续续的吻使两人更动情。  
久违的爱欲在摩擦之间失控，金珉锡妖上边伯贤肩膀时，边伯贤在金珉锡锁骨狠狠吸出几个痕迹。  
就算是带点疼痛的快感，也不想停下来。  
不知过了多久，两人无力地靠在一起，发丝已湿透，汗水粘腻在身上感觉失真。

金珉锡手轻轻地顺着边伯贤的头，感受着怀里紧抱着自己不放的倔强。  
无意间看到床头的电子时钟。  
5月6日，0300am。

啊........  
推了下边伯贤，无奈那人一直紧贴着不肯起身。  
“伯贤，生日快乐。”  
不意外地，话刚说完，人就会抬起身子低头看着他。  
泪水划过汗湿的脸，不轻易哭的边伯贤，看得金珉锡心疼。  
对这人，就是容易心软。  
“珉锡.....我们复合吧，我受不了了。”  
“你这头笨牛。”

看着越哭越伤心的边伯贤，金珉锡笑了。  
男人还是不废话，实际行动最好。  
拉下人吻过眼睛，咬了下鼻头，然后接吻。

答案不言而喻。

这时。  
和外卖一起摆在桌上的怀表，慢慢消失。


End file.
